Used
by Fallingintonothing
Summary: Alex in called late at night to come into MI6. Alex left that life. But they want him back- badly. What could be so wrong that they are willing to kidnap him in daylight? He soons finds out- now he wishes he never had.
1. Should have Known Better

So here he was whether he liked it or not.

Alex was at Royal and General bank. He had been called the night before to come down to the fake bank, on his new mobile phone.

It was late at night; at least that's what he told himself later to make up for why he had been so thick. There was no number on the screen, no identification mark at all. Only one group in the country would do that when calling him. He should have known who would be on the other line. It only occurred to Alex later this might have been on of the reasons to call him so late, to confuse him into answering the phone.

"Hello?" He was tired and after having a full day of football practice he was also worn out. So it sounded more like 'Ew-wo' when he answered it.

"Hello Mr. Rider this is Adriane Wolfe and I'm from the Royal and General bank and we would like you to come down here tomorrow evening to-" Alex cut her off.

"No," He said. He was wide-awake now.

"Excuse me?" She sounded confused. She must not have been briefed before hand about Alex.

"You heard me! I said no. I'm not going down there."

He hung up the phone and went back to bed pulling the covers over his head in an effort to hide the red neon clock that reminded him of the late hour.

He _thought_ he'd down a good job. He _thought_ he had won. And yet again, he should have known better.

AR AR AR

In downtown London there is a coffee shop by the name of Black Beans. When first looking at it an obverse might think it was quite old, and for lack of a better word, rubbish. But, in reality, this was a state-of-the-art secret hide out for Covert Operations for MI6.

The building was built in the 1957 by the elderly couple and fell into disarray only nine years later. The roof was falling in and the windows had been broken by the local gang, now they were boarded off with cheap plywood, that now was bending and falling apart from contuse use.

This building had been bought from an old women and her dying husband in the 1970s, by a MI6. The building had been used for operations that the government was like was against. And this surely was one in the government would like.

In the building there was rooms were things had stored when it had been used for the coffee shop. Now there were 6 desks cramped in the small room surrounded by a set of permit white shelves. In the desk were six SAS men listening to a man.

"It is a lot harder to kid-nap Alex Rider then someone else his age." This mans' name was Tony Adler, Sergeant Tony Adler if you asked him. He was quite a short man who stood just over 5 feet tall. He had worked with the American Navy just in tell his 8 year enlistment had been up. Then he had picked up and moved half way around the world and got a job at Royal and General Bank.

Now, here he stood 18 years later and 25 pounds heavier in front of six SAS trained men in order to capture a 14, well now 15 year old.

"He's a bloody 15 year old how hard can he be to capture and bring to headquarters'?" This mans code name was, Spider. Who was, no doubt, just about to prove how green he was. "Not losing your grip, old man?"

Adler eyes fixed on Spider.

"You would do well not to dwell on his age and rather what he has done. If you had read his file, and not, as I'm sure at lest half of you did, just the first line, you would know that Alex Rider is the son of John Rider and nephew of Ian Rider." Spider interrupted him again.

"What does it matter who his relations are?"

"John and Ian Rider are perhaps the two most talented operatives we have had the privilege to employ." That sure shut up Spider and shocked the five other occupants of the small desk that they were sitting in. Sure they had all heard whispers of the brothers' heroic deeds, but what was the chance that they were going to kidnap a relation of theirs?

"Alex Rider has proven seven times in the past eight months that he would not let the Rider legacy die. He has been on operations that half of you are not allowed to know about because it's higher than your pay grade. None of them have failed. He is smart. And handles pressure better than most grown men. Do _not_ under estimate him."

The room was quite for a minute, than Bane spoke.

"So how are we going to do it, boss?"

AR AR AR

Alex was biking home with his friend Tom Harris, when he the white van passed by him for the third time. He wasn't quite sure if it was MI6, but then again who else could it be?

"Tom, the next time that white van passes I want you to turn left and go to my house and tell Jack that MI6 is going to kidnap me." He paused to see how tom was responding to the fact that he was likely about to be kidnapped, he like Alex seemed to but up immunity to surprises. "They swore that they would leave me alone after Snakehead."

"But, Alex, can't you get away from them? Weren't you trained by MI6 incase something like this happened?" He looked sideways at Alex, hoping to see his mate the next day at school in their English class with Mr. Band.

"Yes, but Tom, this is MI6, they know what I can do and they're not likely going to make the mistake of under estimating me. They know who they are dealing with." He breathed out significantly. "Tell her I sorry too."

Tom just nodded.

The white van passed.

"Happy birthday Alex," he then noticed the look of surprise on Alex face, "Jack."

"Good-bye Tom." Alex said.

"Good-bye Alex." Tom said then he speed off, standing on the pedals to get a faster speed.

He watched his friend disappear down the hill to his house and whished he could be going too, but no. He had to be chased down by the former pain in his neck. Alex clenched his mouth to prevent a very loud swear word coming out of his mouth.

He had a feeling that the van had been waiting for him to be alone. Now he was. They probably thought they would cut him off and grab him then force him into the van. Well they were wrong. This wasn't going to go their way.

He waited for the van to appear around the corner and then he made his move. He biked right in front of the van. Just as he thought the van cam to a halt and three men came out each of them holding a stun gun. He smiled and set of going the opposite way of the van was facing.

The idea was he would get a head start, making them take the time to get back into the van, and turn it around. It worked. He was two blocks ahead of them by the time that they had been able to start chasing after him. What didn't occur to him was this was simply one set of men that was after him, there was six of them, not three. So when a second white van pulled into one of the neighboring streets he was surprised, but this did not stop him he pulled over to the right side of the white van and was about to put as much distance between him and the van when he found a mans left hand in front of his face, making him come to a rapid stop and lift of his bike and fling him over his bike doing a awesome flip onto the black road.

Alex, luckily, landed butt first, which took most of the shook off the landing, his head barley hurt.

But still, he rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Sorry about that Alex, but you really should have been wearing a helmet. You know it's not safe to do with out."

He looked up to see the filmier face of Wolf. A man he had trained with in the SAS.

"Do you want me to pick you up or would you rather walk into the van?" Wolf smirked and held out a hand for Alex.

Alex reluctantly took it and pulled him self up. He got into the van and looked at the other two men who were escorting him to headquarters.

The man that was driving was tall, more than 6 feet at lest. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes and a scar running down his left bicep that told him he been in a knife fight, and lost. This mans name was Zeus. The man in the passenger set was holding a stun gun and had blond hair and a model look to him. His name was Spider.

"So why am I being forced to go back? I though they said they were going to leave me alone!"

"Well, Cub, I don't know. I spouse you'll find that out when you talk to Mr. Blunt, we are just going to transfer you there."

Alex stayed quite for the rest of the ride to MI6. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was going back to the place he swore he never would.

When they got to MI6 Alex got out of the car by himself, not to arouse suspicion. He walked through the doors.

So here Alex was whether he liked it or not.


	2. Grim News

"Alex, how good it is to see you! What are you doing back here?" Mr. Crawley spoke very happily; as if this was the day he had been waiting for, for Alex to come back. And who knows, perhaps it had been.

Alex was sitting in Alan Blunt's office, but for once the man seemed to be away. Taking his place momentarily was Mr. Crawley. o:p

Alex would have rather been alone in Mr. Blunt's office, maybe to do a little snooping around to see if he could find out why he had been called in. He was sure he could find something to give him at least a hint. This was probably the reason that they had given him a babysitter, to make sure that he knew nothing of what was about to happen. He was reminded again why he left MI6.

"Mr. Crawley, do you know why I'm here? Is it that-," but he never got to finish what he was going to say because at that moment, Mr. Blunt walked in, and trailing behind him was Mrs. Jones.

"You my leave Crawley," Mr. Blunt made it sound like an invitation, but Crawley knew it was not. Mr. Crawley left the room saying good-bye to Alex on his way out.

Mr. Blunt looked the same as ever. The passing year hadn't changed him. But Mrs. Jones was another matter. She had grown out her hair and the outfit she wore was more colorful than what she used to wear, but despite this she seemed depressed; she looked like she had broke. In this job, seeing too much than was good for you, was a given. But something had to have made her crack; something terrible had made her break.

"Alex we have called you here today on very grime circumstances, we swore we would never call you back in again, but, I think you would at least want to be informed with what is going on, seeing as it is going on, in your school." Mrs. Jones spoke softly.

"Going on in my school?" Alex said. "What would that be?"

Mrs. Jones looked at Mr. Blunt as if asking him if she could stop. He nodded telling her to continue. "Alex, four months ago the government released a project called Connaissance. The word is French for knowledge, or information. This is a program that allows us to easily commutate with=2 0our operatives that are active. Now how it works is classified, but I think I can tell you the basics. In light of what has happened and what is happening, the operative sends us what is for lack of a better word, an 'E-Mail'. Before it goes to us, before it even leaves the device it is sent on, it goes through an encryption key. Now what this key does is simple, it encrypts the file so if anyone intercepted it, they would not be able to read it."

"A week ago one of our operatives sent us a file that was coded as well as encrypted, we thought this operative might have found something that about the key, perhaps it had been stolen, or even hacked. Why else would anyone code an encrypted file? Being extra careful? That's what we hoped for. But the events over the past four days have told us otherwise."

"See, just a day before we got the coded E-Mail, an operative was doing a routine check up on one of the corporations that you have dealt with before. For security purpose, we cannot tell you which one. We think this was the file that had been stolen and somehow read."

"What was in the E-Mail is grim news. This operative believes that some of your information was sold to an enemy."

"The person who intercepted the file is unknown, but Alex, we think it is one of your enemies friends' from your spy days, who is trying to get revenge on you. This person does not know your real name but was sold the name of your school.=E 2

"I wonder Alex, do you know a boy in your Maths class by the name of Adam Onis, or a boy whose name is Ronald Tornencein? I hope you don't Alex because, if you do, this news will come as grim news, not that it would be cheerful anyways." She sighed before continuing. "Adam was kidnapped from his home the day the E-Mail came in and Ronald was kidnapped just two days ago on the walk home with his friend. They are probably dead, killed for information that they did not have. In place of a person they might not have even known. We have, on very good sources, that they were kidnapped by the ones who intercepted that E-Mail, and the person who received your information."

"They are trying to find you Alex, they know what school you go to, but they do not know your name. So they will keep picking off the boys in your school in till they are satisfied they have got you and killed you."

"We have thought about pulling you out of school and hiding you in a save house far away, but for you to disappear while they trying to find this schoolboy that is also an agent? It would make you look guilty, and, we cannot have you hidden forever. So what if we tell the boys? Well that's just going to create panic and let them know that we know what they are trying to do, they would just work faster killing more boys at once." Mrs. Jones sighed. "You see this is a very much lose-lose situation. But then we thought we could just leave you alone and try to track them and catch them before someone else gets hurt. We know it is not the ideal plan, but we have no other choices."

"So, what your saying is," Alex paused to try to make sense of it, "that a friend of one of my enemies, is out to kill me. But they don't know my name, but they do know what school I go to. They are trying to find out who I am by kidnapping, and killing boys about my age."

"Yes, that's right," said Mr. Blunt.

AR AR AR

They had offered to put him in a cab. He refused. He would take the train. Besides, he wanted time to think about it, before he got home. He had to tell Jack about the news he had just been told.

He could just imagine how that conversation would go over.

"Jack, MI6 told me there is a murderous lunatic bent on killing me. But they don't know who I am, so they have just been killing boys in my place that have no idea what's going on. MI6 has no idea who this lunatic is, so they have no idea how to stop them, or where he is going to hit next. Tea?"

She would have him on the first plane to America. He would be leaving. And the kids in his school would be hopeless. Sure there were teachers, who could at least hide the kids…but could they fight? He snorted at the idea of Miss. Philis, his Algebra II teacher, who was 82 years old and blind as a bat, trying to ward of assassins.

No, for once MI6 was right; he was going to have to stay in school.

The train pulled to his stop and he got out. He began the short walk home. It was getting dark now. He wondered when Tom got home.

He walked the rest of the way home, no longer thinking, trying to keep his head clear for when he had to face Jack. He still wasn't sure what he should tell her. If he told her the truth, well, it is bye England.

But if he lied, she wouldn't be prepared for what might happen. Maybe that was better. No. He couldn't think that. He had to tell her something. Maybe he could tell her part of the truth. But what would keep her on her toes, but make it so he wasn't on a one-way flight?

It was too late... He was home. He pushed in the door. What he saw was Jack and Tom sitting in a kitchen chairs waiting for him. He shut the door.

"So," said Jack, holding a wine glass with what looked like red wine, she swished the contents of the cup, staring intently at the glass. "What did they want you for?"

"They wanted to tell me something," said Alex staling. He put his hands in his pocket. He was trying to put her at ease. The look on her face said very plainly it didn't work.

Jack put down her glass. She pushed in her chair and stood up, walking over to Alex.

"What type of news?" she asked, in a don't- give-me-bull voice.

"Well…" he was staling again. What should he do the truth or a lie? He wished he had stopped at the door and thought it out. To late for that now.

"Alex! What did they say to you? What did they tell you?" she asked, he could see her hand inching to her pocket where she kept her mobile phone, likely to call the airlines.

Alex then had an idea. He thought back to what they had told him, what had they kept saying? Ah, that was it.

"Alex what did they tell you? If you make me wait one more second-" she said angrily.

"Grim news,"


	3. Running Away

If anyone were to ask Alex if Jack had taken news well, he would have laughed in their face.

He was packing. Despite his arguing, she had called her parents and set up Alex staying with them. He had argued at first when she called them, she yelled OK, the result was him stuffing a suitcase with a pair of pants.

He was running away. Sure he was being forced, but how hard was he really trying to stop it? He had argued and given up. And now he was packing. In all honesty, he hadn't tried very hard to win. Maybe part of him wanted to leave, save himself. He kicked the bed. He was getting weak.

He had made up his mind. He put on his old PE clothes and his running shoes. Slipping a little white card in his shorts. He walked to the door. Jack was at the couch.

"Where are you going?" she asked, eying him.

"Out for a run, I'll be back in a hour." he didn't even wait for wait for a response. He walked out the door. He pulled the card out.

He smiled despite himself. In the fight with Wolf, he had stolen his wallet. It had been easy, with both of them trying so hard to stay alive, Wolf hadn't even guessed. Call it impulsive, call it stupid, but you would also have to call it smart. He had Wolfs drivers license. Which had his address on it. Sure he had been worried about it being fake, but what choice did he have? He couldn't go anywhere else. He pulled out the address which wasn't very far luckily, if he sprinted it would only take him 15 minutes, he had wished he more time now.

He told Jack a hour. Under normal circumstances he would be aloud to be out for 4 or 5 hours till Jack started to worry, but now, even with him saying a hour, he would be lucky to be gone for only 15 minutes before Jack started to freak out.

He started to run. And something occurred to him, Wolf lived close to him. There was no well in Hell that was a coincidence, having one agent so close to him. They did that to keep a eye on him. Now it was going to help him. He needed someone to convince Jack to let him stay, and if it took a couple of armed forces, so be it. He wasn't going to be running away.

After about ten minutes he noticed a tail, a blue car had just passed him for the third time. It wasn't MI6. He didn't know how he knew, but he was sure he was right.

The thing about tails is, to get ride of them properly you need more than a hour, which he couldn't do. So he would just have to throw them off for a bit, and hope they loose him for good.

He pulled out his phone. And did the last thing that any agent would do in his position. He called the cops. He let the phone ring. Not after to long, a young female voice answered the phone.

"Hello-"

"There is a blue car on 34th street its been fallowing a young boy," he made his voice sound famine, he hoped it didn't sound fake. He started to talk fast. "This is serious miss! I saw them carrying guns. Big black guns! You know the ones that you see in movies? I think they are going to hurt him!"

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down, whats your name?"

Thats what he had been afraid of, he couldn't make something up, because they could check the name. And he couldn't just refuse to give a name, that too would make them suspicious. He deiced to play scared.

"I'm going to go now! I'm going to see if he needs help!" Alex hung up the phone and hide in bushes by the sidewalk. He pulled out the SG card in the phone, and turned it off. He put it on the ground. He loved his new phone, he wished he didn't have to smash it. But he remembered that a phone position could be tracked by the cops, and he didn't need to take any chances.

He waited as the blue car stopped and people began to look for him. He heard the cops pull up. He heard the cops get out.

It worked. After less then 5 minutes, both the cops and the blue car people were to preoccupied to notice that a boy had just appeared out of the bushes.  
He ran the last five minutes to the house. Going faster than he dared to push himself before, trying to make up for lost time. He turned on the the right street. And started to look at house numbers. Stopping at the house. He pulled out the license to double check. This was the place. He noticed that there were no cars in the driveway, but he wasn't surprised. He was sure Wolf had parked a couple blocks away.

He rung the doorbell . He heard some shuffling inside, then the door opened.

"Cub, what the bloody hell-"

"I need your help."

___________________

^^Yes curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. I hope you like the new chapter.

^Its my brithday!^


End file.
